One-shot&Drabble Compilation
by Liars Burn
Summary: These are one-shots and drabbles of various pairings and ratings that I've written that I would like to have saved for people to read. They contain yaoi and shounen-ai so no likey no ready, got it? GrimmShiro and ShiroIchi are the main pairings but there's also bound to be some Shiro twincest happening in it too.
1. Coz You Make Me Happy

_Note_: I wrote this when I was rather depressed so I don't know how it turned out to other people.

_Disclaimer_: Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

He was always dangling over the edge of utter unhappiness and wanting things to change. Things never went the way he wanted them to and it only made him all the more miserable. His family life hadn't worked out and as soon as he was able Shiro planned on living on his own, already beginning the steps that would lead to full independence from his family. School was a nightmare and after the first day he grew to despise it with every moment others tormented him. People picked fights, drove him into a hard shell that nobody even tried to pierce, and every passing day resulted in more loathing for everything.

Shiro grew to hate everyone around, pulling the manic grin over his face and creating the best mask. Nobody even suspected that he was faking how he felt.

Every false relationship, every time his heart was shredded and stomped before his eyes, he withdrew deeper into his shell and refused to come out. There was no laughter and no happiness, just that mask that never cracked or wavered. He watched as everyone else found their happiness and it remained out of his reach like an unattainable dream. Shiro had long since given up any hope of ever being like all the rest of those he knew and so he ceased trying.

There would be no moving out on his own, what would have been the point? And he would only do well in school because it kept his mind off of everything else. There was nothing else for him.

By the time anything changed in his life Shiro had built up a wall that kept everyone out, sealing himself off from happiness and staring at everyone as if they were an enemy. The change that finally got him to explore everything was nothing more than the appearance of new people.

First time he saw them was when he was seated at the back of the class, in a corner that had three seats before and to the side that were empty. His gaze had been focused on the horizon and the arrival of new students hadn't been cause for concernt. The screech of the chairs over the gloor had him glancing briefly, grin firmly in place, before turning back to the window. He would have been more than content to leave the newcomers as nothing more than strangers but a deep voice caught his attention.

"He looks like ya…"

Shiro looked over, finally registering just what they looked like. Riotous azure hair and matching wild eyes coupled with a feral grin and bright tangerine spikes with a face that he saw in the mirror when he was alone. There was something about the two of them that had him almost immediately on guard and his faux mirth faltered for a moment. More people that were happy with their lives, their looks said so, and his heart twisted in his chest.

Lonely, he was so lonely, and for the first time he had that crippling unhappiness nearly suffocate him. Both of them saw it, that helpless and crushed look, an emotion that drove all the light out of a person. It was gone before anyone could look too deep into it and the mask hid everything once again.

"I may look like 'im but I ain' related to 'im… trust me, I'd know if I 'ad a relative like 'im."

After that, Shiro had ignored them to the best of his ability but the persistance had been astounding. Everywhere he went they seemed to be there and the small chink in his shell was already widening. None before them had ever persisted in gaining his attention and the civility would disappear in flames.

The first time he lashed out was no more than a snarl and came a week after they'd began pestering him. No words accompanied it and Shiro stormed off after.

But they kept coming after him like some sort of hound and it weakened him.

Nearly a year after Shiro had met Grimmjow and Ichigo he broke down on the school rooftop and sobbed for a full hour. It was when his mask was at it's weakest and he expected to be left alone to rebuild it over once again. Ichigo had opened the door first, followed by Grimmjow's bulk, and Shiro had been caught in the most vulnerable state. At the time he hated them for doing this to him, for making him so weak, and he had screamed foul things.

Still, they didn't abandon him.

Both became pillars that he could lean on and after high school they all moved in together. Grimmjow was a man that liked to stay active and he was always doing something with his hands, he volunteered often along with Ichigo. Ichigo went onto university and was studying to become a doctor, with Grimmjow and Shiro's support, and he always managed to drag Grimm out to do something.

Shiro didn't have any great aspirations and he was never one to volunteer and speak to anyone. He got a job working in a bakery and neither of those he cared for told him to quit. Meals were his to take care of and any joke Grimmjow made about him being like a wife were silenced by two angry males. There wasn't anything else he needed to do in life and so he was, for the first time, happy.

Grimmjow and Ichigo made him happy and being with them allowed him to realize he could grasp happiness. Every morning was greeted with a gentle smile and a whisper.

"Thank you for bein' there… Grimm… Ichi…"


	2. Double Trouble

_Note_: I write a lot of short things that sit on my rp blog I've noticed.

_Disclaimer_: Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

It started with one pair of hands wrapping around Grimmjow's shoulders, dark nails trailing over the fabric of his shirt before tugging at the clothe. There was something different about the hands and the tongue that touched to his ear was different, more forceful, and the distant moans caught his attention. Grimmjow allowed his clothing to be removed as he walked farther into the apartment, stopping at the sight that greeted him.

Shiro was arched on the bed, toes curled and hair mussed from rolling about the bed. Just looking at the state he was in made it rather obvious that there had been quite a bit going on before Grimmjow even got there. The one that had led Grimm into the room slid over to the bed, purring and pulling the replica onto his lap while grinning at Grimmjow. Shiro's groaned and reached out, grabbing onto the others wrist and pulling it closer so he could nip at the fingertips.

The bed was high enough that there was no real need to bend far and a single rough hand went to Shiro's long hair. It was quite the sight and Grimmjow took a moment to trail his hands down, over the tattoo on Shiro's thigh, while Shiro purred and arched. A small hiss of air escaped when Shiro found himself shoved back atop his twin, pale arms hooking over his thighs and keeping him open.

Another groan, bordering on pleading, and he attempted to arch farther into the touch. He flinched at the hands at his backside, the same stretching burn having him moan. He didn't mind the pain in the slightest, welcomed it, and the whispering that swept past his ear only had him shivering. The words barely registered.

"Look at 'im, spread out fer ya."

Shiro didn't know or care what they had planned for him, choosing instead to focus on dragging Grimmjow closer and nipping along his neck. Already, he'd been more than prepared for this and the impatience was growing.

There must have been a silent agreement because his arms were pinned by Grimmjow's weight and the touch to his ass remained. A wave of searing pain had him growling, nails digging into Grimmjow's wrists, and jerking away reflexively. It hurt and the spring of tears was unintentional and his teeth grit against the pain while the stretching pain dulled in increments.

Before he could fully get used to the pain, there was a tug on his insides and he grunted loudly, following the move of the others hips. Held down as he was, all Shiro could do was lie there and feel them both moving while his body was jostled about. It was dazing, the sound of skin hitting skin and the growls and snarls that accompanied the still pained sounds leaving Shiro's mouth. Lips met his in a series of kises and he lost track of who was who in the swirling pleasure.

Sweat lubricated the motions between bodies, two sets of teeth finding purchase in his shoulders, and the muscles in his abdomen clenched tight. Almost in unison, they all jerked and muffled sounds were made against pale flesh while Shiro screamed loudly. He bucked and writhed and fought against the hands holding him, toes spreading and feet shoving against the bed in his rapture. The liquid that slid down his back and onto the bed beneath his ass had him nearly cringing and then the three of them collapsed onto the bed in a heavily breathing lump.

All Shiro wanted was a bath.


	3. Giving In

_Note_: X3

_Disclaimer_: Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Teasing touches darted along his spine and Shiro arched with a sigh, eyes sliding to half-mast while a low purr vibrated in his chest. Nails racked down either side of his back, raising pleasurable shivers along his flesh. Golden hues, nearly overcome by the dilated pupils, were hazed with want and there were some slight jerking motions of his hips. The heat had coiled in his abdomen, boiling like a living thing and coiling about his insides. Dark nails took hold of the Espada's hair and there was an acute arch of his spine, legs spread while the other hand reached back to support his weight on one of Grimmjow's knees.

A tint of rose painted Shiro's face with a light blush while he moved into the slight touches dancing down his torso. Over his nipples and dipping down his navel while his breath hitched and he ground back harshly. Small mewling noises tumbling from his mouth against his will, despite his better judgement. Noises meant to draw his mate in and get him what he wanted.

The smirk that still remained etched into the Sexta's visage enfuriated the small shred of sanity that remained while the haze of lust only wanted _more_. His hand tightened in Grimmjow's hair and a moan of the others name tumbled out, breathing hitching on a whimper as long digits ran along his length in a single feathery caress. Shiro's hips bucked at the touch, fingers flexing on the others scalp while he ground down and rolled his hips once more.

"P-please…" he whined, internally cringing at the tone he'd adopted, lashes lowering further while his mouth opened on more breathy please. "Grimm~."

There was a sweep of rough lips over his own, azure tongue eagerly following the pink counterpart while he groaned at the seemingly gentle contact. Another sweep of lips followed by a single flick of the tongue and then a rough tug on Shiro's bottom lip, teeth sinking in while rolling the flesh until the skin was reddened. Shiro's tongue sweeped out, licking over Grimmjow's mouth, before he gave a small hiss.

A shimmy of his hips had him released and the displeased growl had his stomach coiling in knots as he turned his back. While the undulating heat threatened to consume him, the nerves that came from having never done something like this before rose slightly. He was vulnerable with his back turned and Grimmjow's chest pressed against his skin, vibrating with the displeased sound, while rough hands pushed him forward. There was no warning, his cheek pressed against the bed while his legs remained up to support his weight.

Shiro blinked, looking at Grimmjow while the fabric of his boycut underwear scraped over his sensitive flesh and rose gooseflesh. He was exposed, shoulders giving a momentary shake of nerves before the weight settling against his back had him groaning. It left him in the submissive pose and when the hand that had been pressing on his head moved he remained in the same position by choice.

He pushed back, face turning a darker shade of rose, and mumbled something about hurrying. Pain didn't matter, even if it was the kind of pain that made him feel like he was tearing in two, and he was craving it. Being dominated meant letting someone hurt him in the most delicious and dark of ways. Shiro didn't care if his wants weren't vocalized so long as he got the point across.

There was the sound of the other spitting, drawing a cringe over his features, before the burning flare of pain.

An almost pained scream was choked down, fingers clenching at the sheet while the muscles in his backside tightened in reflex to the minor pain. A grunt sounding in his ear, two hands visible on either side of his head, while the burning grew more and more intense with every tiny thrust that brought Grimmjow deeper inside. He whined low in his throat and pushed back, feeling the tightened muscle of Grimmjow's abdoment touch against his buttocks. It hurt in the most delightful way and Shiro couldn't help but give another choked sound, bordering on a sob, as the other began to pull out.

It hurt so _good_.

The slow movements only lasted a moment before Shiro had to clench desperately at the bed while continuous moans and long whines fell from parted lips. Among the jumble of noises were yelps of Grimmjow's name, or shortened and broken versions of it, and pleasure skittered down his spine in waves of near ecstasy. The heat undulated with more force, writhing in the pit of his stomach and bringing a reflexive clenching of muscles with it.

"H-hn…"

Suddenly, there was a rough hand on him and Shiro was flipped over. The speed picked up and his breath hitched on a drawn out moan, head tossed to one side while the embarrassing tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. Shiro grabbed at Grimmjow's shoulders, bowing his back and digging and clawing at the others back frantically. His teeth nipped at the others shoulders while his stomach muscles tensed and he arched up so his abdomen was flush with Grimmjow's.

A final drawn out whine of the others name was the only warning before he yelped loudly and bucked up, twisting about while he finally released. Shiro gasped and shuddered, barely noticing the fluid filling him and spilling out and onto the sheets.

Once it was over he went boneless, not minding in the least that a weight remained settled over him. His lashes felt heavy and he wanted a shower but that could wait until he could once more move…


	4. Hospital Kiss

_Note_: A drabble but it was fun to write.

_Disclaimer_: Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Darkened nails ran along tanned skin, raising no welts or causing any injury. There was no reason he should have to see his King in such a state, bandaged up and breathing heavy. Injured, a King shouldn't be so easily injured. It was pathetic but he had learned that maybe that was how King's were meant to be. Ichigo couldn't even feel anything that Shiro was doing to him, drugs working to keep him from feeling the pain. Amber and jet narrowed into slits, nails digging more harshly into flesh until blood bloomed, bright and red. A strangled sound passed between cracked lips and Shiro's lip curled in a sneer while he spread the blood across Ichigo's chest.

The wounds were lower, at his stomach, and even though it was dangerous to inflict more the Hollow did so anyway. His azure tongue trailed along the bloodied trails his fingers had left, shivers racing along his spine, and he slowly licked higher, nipping at Ichigo's neck as well. Sweat and blood mixed on his tongue, earning a tiny elated purr as the adrenaline laced substances sent a jolt to his body. It was good, bitter but good.

Licking higher, biting down harder than he meant to on the side of Ichigo's neck, there was a tiny mewling sound from the body beneath him. Shiro climbed more fully onto the bed, keeping all his weight off of Ichigo while he purred lowly, fingers curling into the sheet beneath the teen's body. His nose nudged alone his King's cheek, sniffing and nipping on occasion. Vulnerability had never been so intoxicating before.

Finally, he happened upon Ichigo's lips. They were pale, cracked, and his tongue darted out to lave across them. Saliva gave them a glossy look and his teeth dug harshly into the bottom lip, pulling and biting down until blood pooled in his mouth. It was divine, like condensed energy, and Shiro sucked at it with a growl. Only when the blood stopped flowing did he pull back, licking over his own mouth before swooping back down for a kiss.

"Wake tha fuck up, King," he sneered, watching bright lashes flutter.


	5. Present for a Good Kitty

_Note_: I wrote this quite a long time ago but decided to put it out for viewing. Just a PWP one-shot.

_Disclaimer_: Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

After yet another absence his mate had returned once more and Shiro was more than excited this time around. His heat had waned but he wanted to give Grimm a special welcoming gift and so he'd spied on some humans and found out some rather interesting things. It had led to him acquiring some items that not many would be able to look at with a straight face.

He didn't know the exact time Grimmjow would be returning but once he felt the spiritual pressure within mere miles he began to get himself ready. First he grabbed the box he kept everything in and opened it before stripping off the shihakusho he always wore. Without the familiar and miniscule weight of the clothe he felt the slightest bit unnerved but not enough to go back on his plan.

On top of everything was the bonds he'd purchased and learned to put on. They went around his arms and bound them to a bar, which he'd do last, and then bound his thighs and calves together as well. Shiro secured the bonds around his legs, almost wincing as the leather and metal dug slightly into his flesh. Being bound up wasn't something he would have considered but it wasn't near as bad as he'd thought when he heard about it. He rather liked it, being powerless.

Reaching into the box once more he pulled out a dark blue object and set it aside before grabbing a small bottle. Once the cap popped open the smell of strawberries wafted out and Shiro felt minute shivers roll up his spine. Every talk he'd heard mentioned that this stuff was important for what he had in mind. With the slightest bit of caution he poured some of the substance into his hand. The smell wasn't overbearing but it was rather strong and yet sweet.

Shiro wiggled a little before pulling his knees towards his chest and trailing his slick fingers down to his hole. A more intense shiver rolled down his spine and he moaned, toes curling, at the slight touch. First one finger went in and there was the slightest hint of discomfort while he slid it in and out slowly, trying to get used to the feeling. Impatience got the better of him and Shiro added another finger, groaning and arching his spine. A third finger went in and a grimace crossed his face for a moment before his visage smoothed out.

Moving them in and out was the oddest feeling and yet it felt good to have them moving around, crooking almost instinctively to hit that one spot that had his hips jolting off the bed and a moan escaping. He reached over to grab the bottle and the item he'd set aside earlier before pulling his hand away and slicking up his toy next. _What would Grimm think if he caught his boyfriend doing something so naughty while he was away?_

There was a great deal of wariness in him because of the sheer size of the thing but he nonetheless put it to the puckered entrance. His body went lax and he began to push it in, grunting at the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched wider than before. Half-way in he pulled it out and gasped softly when he began to pull it out, muscles clamping down tight. Shiro had to thrust it in and out a few times before the uncomfortable stretching went mostly away and the pleasure returned.

And once it started feeling good again he rolled over and fumbled around for the cuffs. Putting them on and hooking it around a bar was no problem and his body was left open and exposed, with a toy shoved inside and his body unable to move. It didn't take long for a whine to leave his throat and his body to start shaking with the urge to move.

Grimmjow couldn't enter the room fast enough.

"Grimm-kitten~" he arched his back, feeling heat against his spine. "Welcome home."

Shiro yelped as the toy was shoved farther inside before being twisted and then pulled out, only for the process to repeat. It knocked the breath from his lungs and had him panting heavily. However, it didn't go on for long and then the toy was being removed and something slightly larger was pushing it's way inside.

There wasn't much need for words, not when he let out the loudest moan yet and tried to push back. Rough hands were gripping his hips and there was the urge to bite and claw and struggle against the treatment even though it felt too good. Breath on his ear and finer hairs against his back, along with the full feeling, had tingles spreading over his flesh.

"Not gonna hold back."

It was the only warning before his head was shoved towards the bed, causing his spine to arch and his backside to lift more, and there was a tugging feeling that elicited a groan. In and out, hard and fast, so brutal that Shiro could do nothing more than brace himself and feel it. His mouth was open on a steady stream of purrs and moans, with the occasional vulgarity. And behind him was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and deep rumbling growls while nips and licks trailed across his back and shoulders.

There was a steady build-up, heat coiling and undulating in the base of his spine, and Shiro's toes curled tight. His inside fluttered and his back arched more. So close…

One hand moved, grabbing the hardened flesh in front of him and pumping it before roughly swirling over the slit. It was too much, too much and not enough. Rough hands on his body, teeth at his skin leaving marks, and knowing that he was with someone he cared for on some level…

"Mmm….." he turned his head to the side and looked at the Sexta's face, covered in a fine sheen of sweet and his eyes focused on the place where their bodies met after he'd pulled back.

Then there was a new sensation that had him stiffening like he'd been shocked. Spiritual energy brushing intimately against his own, coaxing him towards euphoria. That single touch, twining spiritual energy against his own, had Shiro biting on the bed and clenching his teeth to hold back a near scream. He stiffened then shook and felt muscles spasm before a slight sting filled him and liquid trailed from his entrance down. It was odd and he moaned from it while his body attempted to go limp from the cramped position.

For several long moments all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart and harsh breathing but then a voice whispered in his ear.

"Again."

And he knew he was in for a long welcoming.


	6. Untouchable Lover

_Note_: Something I did for a friend of mine.

_Disclaimer_: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

The house was a place that not many knew about, it was the sort of place you had to be invited to in order to even know of what went on. From the outside, it was dark and dreary and appeared relatively empty and boring. Once you got inside, there were people clustered about and some dancing in what appeared to be cages. Darkened walls, blood colored lights, and shadowy figures tucked away in corners and out of view. Men and women alike were scattered about, all wearing black clothing of various fabrics.

One man stood out among all the rest, men and women staring at him in almost awe. A head of riotous cerulean hair, piercing oceanic eyes, a wide and cocky grin, and the body many men envied. A black shirt hugged the muscled torso while dark jeans covered his legs, the bottoms tucked into black boots. In one large hand he held a beer while the other was casually tucked in his pocket and his eyes scanned everyone in attendance.

To some of the newer people around it would appear he was scanning for a potential partner but those that had been to the gathering before knew differently. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was an untouchable lover for all of them. From the wild hair to his large feet, he was untouchable. Everyone was strutting and striving, shoving to get his attention, and Grimmjow never even gave them a second glance.

On the other side of the house people were gathered around a being that stood out in stark contrast with everything else. Snowy locks of hair spiking atop his head and went down his back. Ashen skin, amber and obsidian eyes, and the hesitant peak of an azure tongue. A dark dress covered the being from neck to ankles, high-heeled boots clicking against wooden floors and tile.

Men watched him with, unaware the he was indeed a _he_. Women passed envious glances and some people approached with the intent of asking for some play. One bold male grabbed onto him and a stiletto heel found it's way into his toes, colorless lips curved into a pleasant grin. People backed away, wary, and the grin never faltered on that pale face when he started walking once more.

Amber orbs scanned thr crowds of people, looking over them and sometimes daring to give a second glance before slipping to someone else. People who approached were pushed, stomped on, and shoved out of the way while mirth never left the pale figure. They crawled about as lesser mammals often did and he found them to be more for entertainment and riling some prey that was more worth it. Once his inverted eyes landed on the head of blue hair his grin widened to manic proportions and he sauntered over.

Ebony nails traced over the defined edge of Grimmjow's jaw and around his neck, the music thrumming while pale arms went around the taller male's shoulders. Opposing eyes met and Grimm's own grin turned feral while his free hand left his pocket and went to the others hip.

"Shiro~," he purred, dipping his head to nip at the curve of one ear. "Been a while since I saw ya at one a these gatherin's."

"Coz _someone_ always scares everyone away~."

"Hm… Ya wanna play?"

Pale lashes veiled the victorious gleam in his golden irises and a nod was his only response before Shiro was being tugged away. There were rooms available that had all manner of things and it was more fun to have play happen there. While Shiro liked the selection of toys, he liked even better the mutual part of each exchange. The moment they were in a room he seated himself on the bed and reached down to take off his boots.

Once his feet were free he purred and look expectantly at Grimmjow, arms sitting on his lap. The other male was padding over the ground, his own shoes having been removed, and gathering all he would need to make this pleasurable for them both. When he returned to Shiro's side, he tossed the toys on the bed, earning a raised brow.

"Seems ya chose less than usual," Shiro commented, lifting the cockring and twirling it in his hands. "Plannin' on goin' faster this time?"

"Somethin' like that….. Now, strip."

"So demandin'," he pursed his lips, standing to do as told.

He pulled the dress sleeves down, removing it from his torso and sliding it down his legs. A snicker escaped and he hooked his fingers in the black thong, sliding it down to join the dress on the ground before he stepped away and crossed his arms over his chest. Shiro's look never faltered far from the amused grin and Grimmjow stepped closer, fingers slipping over the others length with a hum. The touch was enough of a distraction that Shiro barely registered the cockring being put on his body.

A brief shudder coursed through his body and, as if he knew exactly what Grimmjow wanted, Shiro sat back on the bed and tugged at the jeans. The dark shirt was carelessly tossed off somewhere once Grimm pulled it over his head. It was something that Grimmjow almost always had Shiro do - strip him. When all the clothing had been removed, he licked a trail up to Grimm's ear and bit down before sinking back onto the bed. His legs came up and Shiro grinned while holding his thighs apart.

Skin met skin and a delighted purr rumbled in his throat while he tensed and waited for the next step. A harsh slap was delivered to his backside and Shiro jumped in surprise, cheeks turning red under the force. He watched as the cap on a bottle of lube was flicked open, staring as large hands gathered it and spread it along the length of Grimmjow's erection. Shiro twitched, legs spreading wider before he felt the insistant pushing against the tight ring of muscle, back arching while he groaned.

Pain, a sweet agony, spread throughout his veins and Shiro clenched his teeth to hold back any pain filled sounds. Low groans and grunts already falling from the male above him as he pushed in. It was a tight fit and before the pain had even fully passed Grimmjow was pulling out and pushing in. Black nails found purchase in tanned shoulders and Shiro braced himself for a long night.

Tongue peeking out, eyes narrowed in lust, he whispered the one thing guaranteed to give him a long night.

"Fuck me, ma~ster~."


End file.
